finalfantasyxiifandomcom-20200214-history
Final Fantasy XII Wiki
Welcome to Final Fantasy XII Wiki The wiki that covers the numerous and intricate details of FF XII, that since May 2010 =Q0ndzPSzOws What's new on Final Fantasy XII Wiki * Final Fantasy XII is a complex game, with more activities than even Final Fantasy X. As the Final Fantasy series grows, the need for a Wiki that offers indepth coverage of each game increases. Expect to see a lot of red links to the general knowledge articles, as these are covered already on the Final Fantasy Wiki. But also expect to find compendiums of information that even the gaming company guides do not cover all on one page, like individual Hunts, and things that fell through the cracks, like the lists of what monsters drop, that were commonplace coverage for the earlier FFs and for some reason no one got around to - 2nd July, 2011 * 7/8/09- Tournesol page is created ;Date/title :News text Helping out To write a new article, just enter the article title in the box below. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article ; Not sure where to start? * Find out more about the wiki on the About page. * If you are new to wikis, check out the tutorial. * Check out Help:Starting this wiki if you're setting up the wiki. ; Adding content * Every wiki has two list of articles that need help called "Stubs" and ' '. Don't be shy, get in there. * Uploading images is another really easy way to help out - see the ' ' page! * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on the templates project page. ; Talk and more... * Check out the community portal to see what the community is working on, to give feedback or just to say hi. Featured articles Random Number Generator Almost all computer and console games use a '''Random Number Generator (RNG) to create scripted events, whether in combat, to e.g. determine damage, or outside of it, to e.g. determine the type and amount of loot. The RNG is not truly random, but a list of numbers stored in the games' data files, which vary enough from each other, and which are called up by the program in ways which vary enough, to give the semblance of randomness. However, if the set of numbers and the factors that shuffle them are known, then the current state of the RNG can be predicted with 100% accuracy. Contents ( ) Specific articles General articles Featured articles Tournesol The Tournesol is the strongest Greatsword available in Final Fantasy XII. Its licence is found at the bottom right corner of the License Board. It is obtained through the Bazaar process; its ingredients are also obtained from the Bazaar. The Tournesol costs 225 Licence Points (LP); and 600,000 Gil. It has an attack power of 140, topped only by the game's strongest weapon, Zodiac Spear. While lacking a few points in attack power, the Tournesol exceeds the Zodiac Spear in terms of multi-hit and evasion rate. While it appears at first glance that the sword needs only three respective items to be sold, in order for the Tournesol to become available for purchase at the Bazaar, those items must themselves be bought as a package from the Bazaar. In total, eight types of loot must be sold to merchants, and the eight can be very hard to obtain in numbers. since May 2010 Contribute to this wiki To write a new article, just enter the article title in the box below. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article ; Not sure where to start? * Check out ' ' for some tips * If you are new to wikis, check ' ' * Check out the community portal to see what the community is working on, to give feedback or just to say hi. __NOEDITSECTION__